Typically, changes to scheduled program recordings are performed using information contained in an update to guide information. For example, a program may be scheduled for recording from a given channel. At some point before the start of the program, an update is received indicating a different channel for that program and the recording is modified accordingly. These systems, however, fail to consider the content of a program for information pertaining to a change in the scheduled recording of another program.